Problems:
by guardianranger
Summary: Short-mini-series. But it only involves the four boys-who are 19 years old in this story.There is spanking involve.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Kendall

Author's Note: This is a short story-part of a mini-series-involving the boys of big time rush.

_Logan and Carlos grabbing Kendall off the ground-of course being kicked in the private part of course._

_Kendall was currently on the couch-in pain from being kicked in the private part._

_"Kendall, At least let us put some ice on it"said Carlos giving Kendall some ice._

_Kendall glares at Carlos in the face-smacks his hand away from him. "Go away, I don't need your help"shouted Kendall at once._

_Carlos turns towards Logan and James in the face. "I'm out of here, have to see Stephanie King at her show-she is performing. Don't wait up for up-spending the night at her parents home"answered Carlos racing out of the house._

_(10 minutes later) Kendall was currently laying down on his bed._

_Seeing that James had to carry his boyfriend into the bedroom area._

_Logan getting more ice and medicane for the pain-since he's studying to be a doctor being a singer to their group._

_Kendall wincing a bit to himself._

_Logan comes back carrying mortin and ice in his hands. "Kendall, I'm going to have to look at it-to make sure it's not any where bruised"answered Logan._

_Kendall glares at his bandmate in the face. "No! Way are you looking at my private part"shouted kendall at once._

_It took James to hold Kendall down a bit in his arms. "kendall, it's going to be ok. Logan just wants to help you here"whispered James._

_Kendall moans. "It hurts to much"cried Kendall shaking._

_James was sitting down on the bed-his back to the wall-with Kendall head laying down on his lap. His hands and arms-keeping Kendall's legs bent a bit from kicking Logan in the head._

_(Seeing now) that Kendall was naked from the waist down now._

_Logan gently wiping kendall's private part with some wipes._

_Kendall smacked Logan in the face. "Stop, Please"answered Kendall trying to get out of James arms._

_He doesn't like the fact that Logan is cleaning him in front of James on their bed._

_Author's Note: Just to let you know that Kendall was born with some female things to his form-this is a made up story. Seeing that Kendall has a normal boy chest-but certain female issues._

_"Logan, Maybe we should switch places"answered James sensing that his boyfriend doesn't like it one bit-seeing kendall Knight has female and male parts on his form._

_(Switched places)_

_Kendall ended up smacking James in the face this time-when Logan and james switched places this time._

_When logan and James switched places on the bed. Logan gently gave Kendall a smack against his bum._

_Kendall sitting up now-rubbing his bum. "Why! Did you have to smack me?"asked Kendall looking at Logan in the face._

_Logan and james looked at each other in the face. _

_James said something to Kendall. "Sweetie, Can you lay back down for me?"asked James._

_Kendall looks at James in the face and pouts. _

_(Few minutes later) James was wiping his boyfriend's female private parts with some baby wipes. _

_Seeing how Kendall was in the hospital-with a concussion-that made his mind think he's a 12 year old boy-and he's really 19 years old well sometimes he's back to normal.-Meaning he just gotten out of the hospital like 4 months ago._

_Kendall is normal right now at the moment. "James! Please touch me"said Kendall._

_Logan and James looked at eye to eye to each other at the moment._

_"James, Will leave you two alone"said Logan leaving the bedroom area-heading downstairs to his private office._

_Kendall's legs were bent a bit towards his chest. He felt James-his boyfriend, bandmate and daddy-sometimes._

_Let's say Kendall was getting a spanking from James right now. _

_James looks at Kendall in the face. _

_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_

_Kendall crying now._

_James not happy that his boyfriend-Kendall had to get hurt again. _

_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_

_"Kendall, Tell me why I'm spanking you right now"said James._

_Kendall turns towards James in the face. "I gotten kick in the private part-by trying to protect you from a crazy fan at the movies"answered Kendall._

_James nods his head. _

_kendall pouts_

_James this time-hand between the female private parts-smack_

_Kendall wails. "James, Please stop I'm sorry"wailed Kendall._

_James turns Kendall on his lap now. "You are grounded no television for two whole weeks"answered James._

_Kendall pouts at them. "What am I supposed to do then to entertain myself?"asked Kendall._

_James grabs a fresh pair of pants. "Go to your room and take a nap"said James standing up now._

_Kendall heading towards his bedroom area and quietly closes the door. He didn't think he would get punish by James-by protecting him from some fans._


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two:

_Carlos felt bad-for lying to his friends-in where he was really going. Well! He did go see Stephanie King performing alive on stage, but didn't stay over at the parents house._

_(Kendall, James and Logan) were sitting down at dinner table._

_Kendall well he was sitting on a sore bottom-on a pillow, poking his dinner of course._

_James and Logan watching him of course._

_"Kendall, You need to eat something"said Logan._

_kendall was thinking a moment-notices there's was someone missing. "Where's Carlos?"asked Kendall wondering._

_"He did mention about going to see Stephanie King"answered James._

_(Knocked on the doorway)_

_Stephanie King not knowing she was getting Carlos in trouble, did noticed that something was troubling her friend during the show and after. "Hey! Just wondering if Carlos is home?"asked Stephanie who was worried._

_Kendall had answers the door. "Logie! Stephanie is here she wants to know if Carlos is here"shouted Kendall._

_Logan looked at James in the face, walked towards the doorway. "Carlos isn't here, He told us would be seeing you sometime"said Logan._

_(Stephanie saids something came up) and she was needed back home._

_Kendall looks at James and Logan who were talking among each other in the face. "Carlos! Is in trouble right?"asked Kendall._

_James sightly turns towards Kendall in the face. "Kendall, Are you done with your dinner?"asked James._

_kendall pokes at his dinner and nods his head. "Yes! James I'm done"beamed Kendall._

_James grabs Kendall by the waist. "Good! Bath time and going to bed early tonight"answered james._

_Kendall pouts. "I want to watch television"answered Kendall._

_James shakes his head. "Sorry! Your grounded no television for two whole weeks"said James._

_Logan could hear Kendall complaining all the way upstairs._

_"That's not fair, didn't think would get punish for protecting you from some crazy fans"demanded Kendall._

_Couldn't hear what James was saying to Kendall upstairs._

_(2 Hours later)_

_Carlos comes walking into the house they share together._

_Logan was sitting there reading a book of course._

_James was sitting there watching television-after putting Kendall in his bedroom. "You lied to us, your also late for dinner"answered James putting the television on mute._

_Carlos looks at his two friends in the face. "I'm sorry just needed to think"said Carlos sitting down on the couch._

_Logan not sure what to do at the moment. "What's in the bag?"asked Logan._

_"Stuff for Kendall"answered Carlos._

_James looking at the stuff for Kendall in the bag. He looks at Carlos in the face. "You are still in trouble"answered James._

_(Kendall wakes up from sleeping in his bedroom area) he had accidently wet the bed again. Came towards the bedroom-where Logan, James and Carlos were._

_Just in time to see Carlos getting his bottom spanked pretty hard this time. Only Carlos was getting spanked more than he did through._

_Carlos was laying down on his right now-legs together through. _

_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_

_"How dare you lie to us"answered James._

_Kendall couldn't believe that his bandmate-boyfriend-daddy was giving Carlos a spanking._

_"Could have just told us the truth"answered Logan._

_Carlos saw Kendall standing there in wet underwear. "Looks! Like someone needs to be change into a diaper"said Carlos saying it._

_James and Logan turned around and saw Kendall standing in wet underwear._

_Logan stood up and said something to James. "I will go change him"answered Logan walking out of the bedroom._

_Kendall following him closely behind._

_James turns back towards Carlos. "You are so grounded for 2 weeks, no going out, no television and no phones"answered James leaving Carlos crying into his bed._

_(Kendall was giving Logan) a hard time right now._

_"Kendall, You need to get out of those wet underwear"said Logan after changing kendall's bed sheets._

_Kendall shakes his head. "NO! I'm not wearing no diaper"shouted Kendall._

_"Kendall, Please just put on these pull-ups"answered logan._

_Kendall hit Logan in the hands. "NO! I want James"shouted Kendall._

_James came into the bedroom-just in time to see Kendall hit logan on the hands. _

_Kendall felt his wet underwear being pulled down to the floor into the hamper. _

_Logan said something to James. "I'm going to check on Carlos, get him something to eat"said Logan walking out of the bedroom area._

_James nods his head, turns back towards his boyfriend in the face. _

_Kendall felt James placing him on a towel._

_"James, Please I don't want to wear a pullup"whinned Kendall._

_James smacks Kendall on the bum._

_SMACK!_

_Kendall feels James-wiping his private parts with some wipes of course. _

_James wipes his boyfriend private parts. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_James and Logan both had to be somewhere important-like a meeting that they didn't want to be at right now._

_james was worried about Kendall at the moment-who wasn't allowed to watch television it's been at least 12 days-he only had two more days couldn't watch television right now._

_Carlos he was told had to watch Kendall just for a few hours._

_Logan was calling the house to see how things were going at the moment._

_(Kendall he refused to budge out of his bedroom)_

_"Kendall! You have to eat"answered Carlos walking into the bedroom area._

_Kendall glares at Carlos in the face. "I want James"shouted Kendall._

_"Sorry! Buddy james and logan are at a meeting"said Carlos picking kendall up and bringing him downstairs into the kitchen area._

_Kendall whimpers. "I want James"cried Kendall._

_Carlos not sure what to do at the moment, although knows that Kendall wears pull-ups for safety reasons._

_(Phone rings) Carlos grabs it. "Hello!"said Carlos._

_James can hear Logan saying something into the phone._

_Both of them heard Carlos shout something at kendall._

_Carlos turns just in time for Kendall to start throwing a piece of chicken at his forehead. "Kendall! Stop that-you don't want to get into trouble?"asked Carlos._

_Kendall looks at Carlos in the face. "I WANT DADDY RIGHT NOW!"Yelled Kendall._

_logan pulling the phone away from his ear, he turns towards james._

_James nods his head getting the stuff, could hear Kendall crying in the background._

_(2 hours later) both James and logan arrived home just in time to see Carlos turning towards them._

_"Help! Kendall won't stop crying, I tired almost everything"begged Carlos._

_James heading upstairs seeing that's where Kendall was crying on James's bed at the moment._

_Logan appears too in James bedroom area. "Will keep Carlos company downstairs"answered logan disappearing back downstairs._

_James sits down on his bed, gently picked kendall up from where he was sitting."Kendall! What's wrong?"asked james._

_Kendall peers at him in the face. "Woke up you weren't here"cried Kendall into james shoulders._

_"Kendall, I'm right here now. Not going anywhere right now"whispered James into Kendall's ear._

_Kendall slowly stops crying into james shoulders._

_(2 seconds later) Kendall and James were on the bed._

_James rubbing Kendall's wet cheeks_

_kendall squiming a bit. "James! Please touch me"begged Kendall._

_James looks at Kendall in the face. "Do you want a spanking?"asked James angrily._

_Kendall shakes his head no. "No! I don't want a spanking"cried Kendall._

_"We are going downstairs you are going to say sorry to Carlos for throwing a piece of chicken at him in the forehead"answered James._

_Kendall pouts._

_James pulling a fresh pair of pull-ups on Kendall's form._

_(Downstairs) Logan and Carlos eating lunch_

_"Logan! I tired everything to make Kendall happy"answered Carlos._

_Logan nods his head. "Carlos! James is with Kendall right now"answered logan taking a bite of chicken._

_(james and kendall appeared in the kitchen)_

_"kendall has something he has to say to you Carlos"answered James._

_Kendall looks at the three of his friends in the face. "Sorry"answered Kendall racing out of the kitchen and upstairs again._

_James, Logan and Carlos heard a slammed upstairs._

_James sits down at the table and starts to eat some of the chicken. _

_No sign of Kendall coming back downstairs for lunch._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_It's been a few days, since Carlos gotten punished from James and Logan. _

_Carlos, James and Logan were eating breakfast at their kitchen table at the moment, Kendall was still asleep in his bed-at the moment._

_"So what are we going to do about Kendall's wetting the bed like 5 times already?"asked Carlos who glares at James and Logan in the face._

_James shugs his shoulders at the moment._

_Logan was reading something at the table. "Kendall wetting the bed, do to his problem with the concussion that he still has"answered Logan._

_"Well for certain Kendall doesn't like wearing pull-ups"answered Carlos saying it._

_(Kendall comes racing downstairs in a flash) out the front door._

_"Kendall! Where do you think your going?"yelled Carlos racing after Kendall in a flash of lightening._

_Kendall murmurs something to Carlos. "I don't answer to you"whispered Kendall glaring at Carlos in the face._

_Carlos grabs Kendall by the waist-carries him back inside the huge mansion like house-they now share together. "James! Kendall was trying to drive the car out of the driveway"answered Carlos dropping Kendall in James lap._

_Logan and James looked at each other in the face, then at kendall who was pouting._

_"Kendall! We need to have a talk about you wetting the bed lately"answered Carlos sitting back down at the table._

_(Kendall does the only thing could think of at that moment). By screaming and kicking of course-on the floor._

_His three friends stared at each other in the face, then towards their fellow bandmate who was screaming on the kitchen floor._

_(Logan had already brought the stuff-for Kendall's issues for wetting the bed) and other things too. He had already talked to James like yesterday about this thing going on with Kendall. _

_"Baby! Please stop do you want something to eat?"asked Logan kneeling down in front of Kendall._

_Kendall stops screaming for a minute and stares at the group._

_"Kendall! Did you by any pee again in your pull-ups?"asked Carlos who was wondering._

_Kendall didn't want to tell them-he been having some issues._

_"Ok! Guess we will take that as a yes, come on let's get you change"answered Logan picking Kendall up and carrying him upstairs to get him changed again._

_Author's Note: The boys are really 19 years old right now, but for some reason Kendall was in an accident-which is causing this thing to happen-like wetting the bed. I'm changing the age-where he is acting like 5 years old right now instead of 12 years old._

_(Kendall comes racing downstairs) starked naked through, he doesn't want to wear a diaper._

_Logan yells something from the stairs. "Kendall! You get back here"shouted Logan racing down the stairs._

_Kendall turns towards Logan in the face. "No! I want daddy"answered Kendall._

_"Well! Your daddy isn't here to help you, Kendall"answered Logan looking at Kendall in the face._

_James was talking to someone on the phone and hangs up. Just in time to see Kendall standing there naked, and hearing Logan say dad wasn't here to help with the situation at the moment._

_Carlos was upstairs reading a book, still on his punishment._

_Kendall sees James (Dad, boyfriend, bandmate) coming from the office. He races towards James and hide behind him. "Daddy! I don't want to wear a diaper"whinned Kendall into James legs._

_James looks at Logan in the face. "Kendall! Until we can trust you in not wetting the bed, your wearing a diaper"answered James picking kendall up._

_Kendall cries into James shoulders. "No! I don't want a diaper"yelled Kendall._

_SMACK!_

_Kendall getting a smack against his bum-from Logan who holding onto the diaper in his hands._

_Kendall looks at James for support. "James! Please I don't want one"cried Kendall._

_James shakes his head at Kendall of course. "Sorry bud! Your wearing a diaper until we can trust you in stop wetting the bed"answered James._

_Logan glares at kendall in the face. "You are going to get a spanking from running from me earlier"answered Logan._

_Kendall covers his bum-with his hands. "No! I'm sorry"answered Kendall._

_James had to hold onto Kendall arms from hitting Logan in the face. He knows how his boyfriend and fellow mate was feeling-embarrassed at the moment._

_Logan giving Kendall at least 6 smacks against his bum._

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

_Kendall wailing now._

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

_Logan putting some lotion so kendall wouldn't get a diaper rash._

_Kendall now in the corner with his diaper on._

_Logan and James leave the bedroom-to check on Carlos._


End file.
